Hungry
by yourslasher
Summary: Draco's deteriorating emotionally and he tries to end it all in one jump. Will he be able to do it? Not with someone watching behind the shadows...


AN: I got the idea when I heard my tummy rumble while typing. Anyway, I hope you like the fic. I'll be of, eating. (Well, I can't say much! I was just typing, then got hungry, got the idea, typed away then post.)  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
---  
  
Hungry  
  
I can feel the burning sensation in my heart as sweat trickles down my face. I ignore the tears making patterns in the stone floor of my dormitory. I'm so hungry for what I can't have. What Malfoys can't have.  
  
Why?  
  
Why is it that I can't have it when I'm already dying of hunger for just one drop of it? For just one spared speck of it.  
  
I feel the pain stab me in the chest and I tried my best not to cry out in pain. Can't someone give it to me? My head whirls n defeat and I let myself lay down on the floor. The chill wasn't enough to neutralize the flames inside me.  
  
I wished that everything would just end right now. Can't somebody kill me?  
  
My damned life isn't worth living. I've been made to build a stone wall around me, cooping me up in a box. Not letting me touch the sunshine everyone felt. Not allowed to gaze at the lovely things in life. Only permitted to mingle with the dark, merge with the evil and not give out to weakness.  
  
But this is my weakness. If I have it, I'm weak. If I don't have it, I'm weak nonetheless.  
  
So I cry, desperately wishing for help. Can nobody fill the hunger in me?  
  
For years that felt like eons, I've tolerated its absence. But now I can't. don't want to live much longer without it.  
  
[Draco pushed himself up from the floor, dusted his green, silk sleeping clothes and walked to the Astronomy Tower, where he planned to let all things end for him. He reached the hard, wooden door and opened the room. He looked around and saw the window, approached it and touched the cold edges of it, bumpy and rough.]  
  
Cold. Everything's always cold in my life.  
  
[He let himself out through the window and stealthily climbed on the other tower's pinnacle below. He stood there and looked up at the sky. The stars were brightly shinning down on him. It almost felt like a mockery to him. He was dying inside, soon to die physically, but it seemed like the stars were rejoicing and watching. waiting for his demise. With that thought on his mind, his ache was further backed up and he bowed his head down.]  
  
Must be 20 feet away.  
  
[Finally, he was ready to jump. He still felt the burning in his insides as he prepared himself for the leap that would bring him to his paradise. But as he was about to do so, he heard tapping noises nearby and much to his surprise, Harry Potter materialized from nowhere and grabbed hold on his hand.]  
  
Harry who was sweating madly now said, "Malfoy! What the fuck are you doing?!"  
  
With that heard, Draco spat at Harry. "What do you care, Potter?" He tried to pull away from Harry's grasped but drastically failed.  
  
[He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to break free. He wanted so much to just. break loose and die. He resorted to talk daggers to Harry.]  
  
That'll surely make him want to push me off the ledge.  
  
"Fuck you Potter! You don't know what kind of life I'm living! Dammit, I'm not even living! I want to die, Potter, and it's none of your fucking business! I want to die so would just let me be!"  
  
[Much to his dismay, he said too much and his plan backfired.]  
  
Harry was stunned, but was still able to ask, "But. Why?"  
  
[Draco couldn't hold back. With Harry still holding his wrist like mad, he knelt down and cried.]  
  
"How can you live. How can I live.without love? How can you bear to live without it?"  
  
[Draco was still looking down. He didn't seem to have any power to hold his head high now. He'd said much, much more than he intended. He had to get away. As he was about to pull his wrist from Harry, he felt himself engulfed in a warm embrace. Then he heard a soft, gentle voice tell speak]  
  
"You and I can't, Draco. Nobody can."  
  
[Harry's words shot through Draco. He was also surprised with Harry's sudden display of warmth for him. Draco's was taken aback but felt the pain in him diminish almost instantly. It was so weird. He didn't expect all the pain in him disappeare just like that. The pain he'd hoarded for years just suddenly popped like a bubble. He looked at Harry with questioning, almost fearful eyes.]  
  
".Why.?"  
  
"It's alright."  
  
[Harry pulled Draco closer to him. Draco then rested his head on Harry's shoulder, feeling the hunger in him slip away. He was about to doze off when he felt a light peck on his cheek. He made the smallest of smiles at this and he felt Harry lay them both down under the clear sky. His last thoughts were.]  
  
'So the stars weren't mocking me hm?'  
  
[He chuckled ever so lightly and fell into a relaxing dream-filled sleep.]  
  
--- What do you think? Bad? Good? Pathetic? Think I should just stop writing? R&R! Go on! Don't be shy and click the button! 


End file.
